Free Hugs
by liaprimadonna
Summary: Cemburu yang tak bisa diungkap, tapi dimengerti yang lain. Narusasu.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Free Hugs © liaprimadonna**

 **Narusasu**

 **OOC. Gaje.**

 _"Hanya sebuah fanwork, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatannya."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke sudah tahu bahwa dia gila karena punya pacar yang gila.

Mulutnya tak henti mengumpat. Mata mengerling bosan. Kadang cemburu. Juga terbakar.

Bukan Uchiha Sasuke namanya kalau dia bisa menahan emosi lebih lama. Dia mudah terpancing, tapi kuat menahan. Dan itulah yang menyakitinya perlahan. Memang apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan kemarahan? Membuat imej pangeran wajah es yang mencair diterpa gosip; _remaja labil si tukang teriak di koridor sekolah?_

Pun alasan di balik itu hanya perihal sepele semacam; _cemburu?_

Apa harus semengenaskan itu?

Meski nyatanya dia memang alergi melihat tulisan _'Free Hugs'_ besar yang melayang-layang dibawa tangan seseorang.

Dia tak mengerti kenapa, tapi dia _cemburu berat_ karena tulisan itu.

"Hinata."

Adalah suara melengking kelewat ceria si pacar. Sasuke berdecak. Pertemuan kedua bibirnya melepaskan kemarahan yang belum bisa diungkapnya.

"Sudah kuduga, kau empuk."

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto-kun?" balasan suara gugup si wanita. Bahunya habis dibebat lengan si kepala kuning.

Pria itu, Naruto, mengangkat kepalanya. Melambaikan tulisan _'Free Hugs'_.

"Kau baca ini? Aku sedang bermain," jawabnya.

"P-Permainan apa?"

" _Truth or Dare_." Naruto terkekeh, menepuk kepala Hinata. "Aku harus berkeliling sekolah untuk mendapat 100 pelukan hari ini."

"Kenapa kau mau melakukannya?"

"Karena—" Naruto berhenti, dia melihat seseorang melewatinya begitu saja. Dia tahu wangi itu. Wangi yang dibawa angin ke sensor penciumannya. Naruto lekas berlari, melambai pada Hinata sekilas. "Hinata, terima kasih pelukannya."

Lari Naruto tak lebih cepat dari kereta, tapi dia menikmatinya. Mulutnya terus meneriakkan nama yang sama.

"Sasuke!" panggilnya pada pria berambut hitam yang terlihat punggungnya. Akan tetapi pria itu tak menoleh. "Oi, tunggu!"

Pada akhirnya Sasuke berhenti. Namun kukuh tak berbalik.

Naruto hampir-hampir menabrak jika tak mengerem kakinya. Dia masih tersenyum, lebih lebar dan antusias. Dia bahkan lupa tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Ah, tidak begitu penting juga.

"Hai, Sasuke," sapa Naruto begitu tubuhnya tepat menghadang sang Uchiha.

Letih, Sasuke menjawab tanpa melirik. "Hai."

"Oh, ya ampun, sapaan macam apa itu? Apa kita tak bisa lebih romantis?"

Sasuke memutuskan untuk tak menjawab apapun. Naruto sudah berada di sampingnya, bahu mereka bersentuhan.

Satu hal yang tak dimengerti oleh Sasuke; marahnya sirna. Hanya bersisa lidah kelu yang menelan semua kosakatanya.

Mereka menuju bangku untuk duduk. Lalu berdiam selama beberapa detik.

"Apa kau sudah menghitungnya?" tanya Naruto kemudian. Tangan mengipasi lehernya dengan kardus _'Free Hugs'._

"97."

"Huh. Ini melelahkan. Bagaimana menurutmu? Aksiku?"

"Entahlah."

"Hei, jangan cemburu begitu."

Tangan kanan menggamit bahu Sasuke, memberikan remang sesaat. Sasuke melirik tangan itu, ingin menyentuhnya juga, tapi hatinya dilanda kekesalan. Nyatanya meski dia tak marah, kesalnya masih membekas.

Katakan bagian mana yang harus Sasuke tahan ketika dia melihat pacarnya, Uzumaki Naruto, memeluk puluhan gadis di sekolah? Rasa cemburunya atau kemarahannya?

Dia sudah menduga permainan konyol Naruto dan ketiga rekannya memang hanya akan menguras tenaga— _plus_ emosinya. Naruto sulit dilarang. Pria itu punya kepala sekeras batu.

"Aku tidak cemburu."

 _Bohong._

"Hoo~" Naruto menggumam sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Kalau begitu bantu aku cari tiga orang lagi untuk dipeluk."

Eh?

"Tiga orang?" tanya Sasuke, terapung dalam kecemburuan.

"Ya," balas Naruto, "setelah itu permainan selesai."

Naruto berdiri. Lagi-lagi Sasuke tak bisa menahan, tak juga beranjak. Setelah beberapa langkah ke depan, pria berstatus pacarnya itu menoleh, menyadari keabsenan langkahnya. Lalu pria itu kembali lagi.

"Ada apa?"

Sunyi senyap.

"Oi, kau melamun, Sasuke." Tangan Naruto melambai, Sasuke tersentak. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Sasuke melepaskan suara yang tak lebih besar dari bisikan. "Tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu, ayo."

Sasuke masih tak beranjak. Dia hanya merasa cemburu, sangat cemburu. Meski mulut enggan berucap, dadanya terus bertalu yang seumpama palu besar menggedor jantungnya. Berdentam. Darah terus dipompa, sementara dingin merambat sekujur tubuh.

Dia mudah terpancing, tapi kuat menahan.

Dan itu menyakitinya.

 _Ingat Sasuke, itu menyakitimu. Kau cemburu. Katakan dengan lugas._

Ada suara dalam kepalanya yang semakin keras kala dirinya tenggelam dalam kematian kasat mata. Dia membiarkan pikirannya berkecamuk. Satu titik dalam otaknya bercabang, seperti ngengat mencari cahaya.

Dia tak mengerti kenapa dia kacau.

Detik berikutnya, kehidupan datang. Bagian terdinginnya tersentuh dengan kehangatan. Yang dilihatnya adalah biru. Sasuke ingat, biru; langit tanpa awan. Laut tanpa bebatuan.

Birunya;

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

Diam.

"Ayo, aku butuh tiga orang lagi untuk memuaskan permintaan Kiba," celotehnya. "Kau tahu, memeluk gadis-gadis itu rasanya lumayan juga."

"Oh, begitu."

Naruto menuntaskan kekehannya, tapi senyumnya tak hilang.

"Aku punya ide."

Sasuke membatin, ide apapun, pasti akan berakhir buruk jika itu dari mulut Naruto. Ditambah cemburunya yang meningkat lagi. Bodoh 'kan?

Kardus bertuliskan _'Free Hugs'_ berpindah tempat ke tangannya. Sasuke masih tidak mengerti. Dia menggenggam kardus itu, sementara Naruto mengeluarkan spidol warna hitam. Tutupnya dibuka. Satu tulisan singkat ditoreh di bagian bawah.

Sasuke membacanya dalam hati; _"I deeply need it."_

"Bacalah," suruh Naruto.

Tak mengerti, Sasuke membaca, _"Free hugs, I deeply need it."_

Naruto tertawa. "Aku butuh berapa pelukan lagi, Sasuke?"

"Tiga."

"Ya, tiga 'kan?"

Setelah tawa Naruto yang kesekian kali, Sasuke merasa mencium aroma jeruk yang dekat dengan hidungnya, lesakkan rambut di leher, kehangatan membungkus, pun usapan melingkar di bahu.

Dan dia terus merasakan hal itu, sampai ketiga kalinya.

"Permainan selesai, Sasuke."

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat tanggal 13 April. Haha. Bhay. (00:16)**


End file.
